Runaway Mikey
by JupiterComesThunderingIn09
Summary: Saw the description for the new episode, "The Croaking". Apparently our poor Mikey gets upset and leaves the farm house. This is the prologue to the episode and my take on what causes him to leave in the first place. Please read and review! :)


I was looking at the description for the new episode online ("The Croaking") and it looks like our little Mikey gets upset and leaves the farm house only to stumble upon the mutagen and mutated frogs. Poor guy, he is always taken for granted. This is my take on the opening of the episode leading up to him discovering the punk frog clan. Please read and review, I wonder if this is really going to happen.

Mikey's POV

Donnie has been cooped up in his lab since April's "Mom" made the scene last week. He has been working non-stop, building a mutagen tracker so he can trace where the empty canister ended up in the woods. I am starting to get concerned about Donnie because he hasn't slept but maybe a few hours a night. I wish I could remember where the mutagen ended up, after all, I was the one that watched the creepy kraang thing dump it in the woods that night. If I could remember, my bro can get some rest.

I decided to go out to the barn to check up on Donnie and bring him his dinner. Opening the door, I peeked inside, watching him work. He looked terrible and I could tell that he was frustrated. The look on his face said it all.

"Donnie?" I asked as I slipped inside. He never acknowledged my presence and continued working. "Hey, D, I brought you dinner" I said as I approached him.

"Not now, Mikey, I am almost finished with this tracker," He said, not taking his eyes off of his creation.

"Come on, D, you need to eat. And I don't think that you have been getting any sleep. Look at you, you're exhausted. I think you need to take a break" I tried to convince him.

"I said not now….Wait," he said perking up. "I think I've done it" he jumped up from his chair, knocking in to my arm, causing me to drop his dinner on the floor.

"Aw man, I spent hours cooking dinner this evening," I complained, wiping the remaining mashed potatoes off of my plastron with my hand.

"Not now Mikey, I think I have finally finished!" Donatello continued as he held his mutagen tracker above his head like a prize. "This baby will be able to tell us exactly where all that mutagen is in the woods. We need to get Raph and Leo out here so we can start the search" he exclaimed, starting towards the house.

I was mad. No scratch that, I was pissed. This dude hasn't slept and instead of resting or eating, he wants to parade around the woods to search for slime? Not if I can help it. I quickly ran in front of my bro, stopping him in his tracks. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I grabbed the mutagen tracker out of his hands and took off in the opposite direction.

"Mikey, give that back," He yelled as I tried to get as far away from him as possible. I could hear the growl escape his lips when he realized that I wasn't going to give it back.

"No, Donnie, I refuse to let you leave until you eat and get some rest. We can track the mutagen in the morning" I yelled. I was backing up towards the corner of the barn as Donnie was getting closer. Realizing I had no where to go I started to panic, but instead of playing it cool, I goofed up…again. I failed to see the small toolbox on the floor from when Casey was working on that truck a while back. The heel of my foot made contact and suddenly everything was in slow motion. I could feel myself falling backwards and my hold on the tracker slipped. As I fell, I could see Donnie's face mouthing the words "no" as I made contact with the floor. One second later the tracker hit the floor too and busted…into millions of pieces.

"MIKEY!" Donnie yelled, running over to where the parts of the tracker laid. Nice, he can't see if I am okay. Ouch, I think I sprained my ankle. Ergh, my brother is ridiculous.

"Thanks for checking to see if I am okay. Yeah thanks D, I'm fine thanks for asking" I said sarcastically as I try to stand up. Wincing, I was able to place my hurt ankle on the floor and put some weight on it, but damn it hurt.

"It took me an entire week" I heard him say calmly as he started to collect the parts that littered the floor.

"I'm sorry, D. I just wanted.." I started to say.

Suddenly my brother's expression turned as cold as ice as he looked towards my direction. Uh oh, I know that look. I'm going to get it now.

"MIKEY, do you know what you just did? I spent a week working on that. This is going to take me another week to put it back together. I didn't even get to test it." He said standing up, his arms full of springs, nuts, and bolts.

"I said I'm sorry…"

"You screwed up for the last time, Michelangelo" he stated. When he threw out my full name, I knew I was in big trouble. "You screw up all the freaking time, and I am always the one that has to pay for it. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to be making this stupid tracker in the first place" he huffed and started towards his workbench.

"You're just cranky, D. You need to get some sleep, tomorrow is a…" I said but was cut off.

"You can't remember where the mutagen was dumped in the woods. How can you not remember something so freaking simple, Mikey. You can remember stupid things like video game cheat codes but you can't remember where the kraang thing dumped glowing mutagen in the woods!"

I couldn't say or do anything. All I could do is hang my head in shame. I know I messed up. If I could just remember things would be okay.

"Knowing you, Mikey, I bet the kraang didn't even dump the mutagen in the woods. God, you are so stupid" he said throwing his hands up in disgust. I thought he was finished but no he continued. And the words that he threw at me next struck a nerve. "I wish you weren't a part of our family. We could get a lot of things done without you here" he said looking at me. I never looked up to meet his gaze but I could feel his eyes staring firmly at me.

I could feel tears stinging my eyes, but I refuse to give him the satisfaction of letting them fall. "You don't mean that D. You're just tired. You know you're my best friend" I sniffed out before starting towards the door.

He snorted and replied, "yeah right, like you and I are best buds. I can't even stand you as a brother but unfortunately I am stuck with you. Why in the hell would I consider you a best friend?" Ouch. If that doesn't kill a guy's self-esteem I don't know what will.

As I limp as I reach the door frame and open it slightly. I turned to look at him before leaving, "be careful what you wish for, Donatello". He never responded, I can only guess he went back to working on the tracker. If Donatello doesn't want a fourth brother, a fourth wheel around, I'm out of here. As I continue to limp towards the house, I bump into Raph and Leo.

"Hey Mikey, what happened? We heard yelling" Leo asked as I walked past him.

"Donnie hates me" I said sadly as I walked into the house. Neither brother followed me and I assumed they went to talk to Donnie.

I manage to make it up the stairs to my room and plop on my bed. Finally, the hot tears started to fall and I could hear the sobs making their way out of my throat. I can't believe he hates me. I guess I can't blame him; I managed to screw up everything that I come in contact with. They don't need me screwing up everything. I don't need them. Them. Did Raph and Leo feel the same way?

Once my sobs were under control, a fit of rage washed over my body. I could just feel the tension up through my arms and legs and into my face. I was so mad, I felt betrayed. Donatello and I were the B team. And he can't stand me. Well wait till he finds out that he got his wish.

I fished through the dresser drawers that were in my dark room to find a small back pack that I managed to take with us from the lair. My fingers were able to recognize the familiar form and I pulled it out. Carefully unzipping it so no one heard it through the door, I start packing some of my things. Nunchucks, comics, and pictures of when we were little. When we were a real family. I stumble across an old photo of Donnie and I when we were 11. He had his goggles on his head and his arm around me. His gapped tooth grin was showing and he seemed happy.

What a lie. What a dirty rotten lie I have been living. Disgusted, I ripped up the picture in four little pieces and leave it on the dresser. I peered out my window to see light still coming from the barn. I didn't hear my two older brothers come back in so I can only guess they are still in there talking to Donnie. Now was my chance to make my move. I quickly zip up the book bag and sling it over my shoulder.

I take out a piece of paper and write a quick note to my "brothers" and place it on my bed. They will find it in the morning, I'm sure.

Heading down the stairs I decided to stop by the kitchen to say goodbye to ice cream kitty. I'm going to miss her the most.

As I open up the freezer door, ice cream kitty stirs and sits up. She dances when she sees that its me on the other side of the door. A small meow escapes her lips as she playfully paws at my fingers.

"I can't take you with my, kitty" I say as I feel the tears welling up in my eyes again. "April will take good care of you, I just know it". I stop as her expression fades into a more sad and somber one. I know that animals can't talk but I am sure that she understands what I am saying. "You were the only one that understood me". I put my head in the freezer and nuzzle her nose, strawberry ice cream smeared on my face. "I love you kitty". Before she could retaliate I quickly pull my head out and close the door. It's better this way. It's better to not have a long goodbye. I go out the front door to avoid the possibility of running in to my older brothers and head straight towards the woods. The frogs croaking in the back ground somehow eased my broken heart.

(Page break) The next morning…

Donnie's POV

I groaned as I sat up and opened my eyes. I take in my surroundings as I wipe the sleep from my eyes. I knew that I had fallen asleep again in the lab, my back was killing me from sleeping hunched over the work bench. I glance at the clock on the shelf. 7:30 am. Damn, I over slept.

As I got up to stretch and yawn, the thought of what happened with Mikey last night dawned on me. I know that Leo and Raph said I was a little harsh on our brother but I still think he deserved it. The pieces of my mutagen tracker was a fine example at another one of my brother's screw ups.

Before I could grab the screw driver that laid on the desk and start working again, Raph stormed in the barn. A look of worry and sadness washed over his tired face as he walked in.

"Donnie! Mikey's gone!" He said handing me a piece of paper. Probably another one of the goof's pranks, I don't know why he's worried. "I think you've gone too far this time" he said as I started to read it.

_Bros,_

_I've decided that I need to make your lives a little easier and happier. You don't need me around to mess everything up. That's why I'm leaving. It's the only thing that seems logical. _

_Leo, I hope you're able to go back to New York and kick Shredder's ass for all of us. Stay patient, I know you will continue to heal with time. _

_Raph, you have done a great job taking over the "big brother" roll these last few months when Leo was out of commission. You are a great brother and I've always looked up to you. Continue to stay strong. _

_Donnie…_

I stopped reading when I got to my name. My stomach was in knots, he really did leave. And it was because of me. I'm afraid to read what he has to say.

_Don't blame yourself…_

What? He should blame me I caused this…

_You're overworked and frustrated. I've come to realize that its because of me. Please remember to stop and take care of yourself, dude. I'm sorry that I screwed up so much that its made you hate me. _

I don't hate you Mikey. God, why did I say those things? Wait, last night he was limping when he left the lab. I bet he twisted his ankle when he fell. I never even checked him to make sure he was okay. I am a horrible brother. Guilt was just rising as my stomach became queasy.

_If you ever find Master Splinter, tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I'm sorry that I could never be a good ninja like you three, or a better son. I think its time for me to do some soul searching and find out who I really am. I don't think you all realize that I'm not just a goofball all the time. _

_Remember, I love you bros. Maybe we'll meet up again someday. Maybe not. Take care. _

_-Mikey_

"I caused this, Raph we have to find him" I said looking up to my brother's gaze. We need Mikey around, I need him. God, I am such a horrible brother. Raph just shook his head sadly as we ran out to meet Leo outside.

April and Casey were with him. All three of them wore the same expression Raph did moments ago. I couldn't look my older brother in the eye. "Donnie, you and Raph head east in the woods while Casey and April head west. I will stay here in case he comes back for some reason" Leo said as we headed out towards the woods. I hope Mikey comes home.

I stare up into the trees that hang above us and mutter, "Mikey, where are you?" as we start our search. If anything happened to him, I'd never be able to forgive myself.

Mikey's POV

Ugh, where am I? I hazily open my eyes to take in my surroundings. I must have passed out last night from exhaustion. Oh crap, my bros are probably looking for me right now. I have to get up and keep going, my head start didn't do me a lot of good.

I stand up and stretch, taking in a deep breath. I must have stopped at a lake last night because to the left of me is a huge body of water. That means I am only about six miles from home. Raph and I stumbled upon this lake a few weeks ago when we were out on ninja training. Stupid Mikey, can't even run away from home correctly.

I bend down to scoop up some water to wash my face, the sleep that had settled in my eyes from the night before still clung at the corners. As I quickly scooped up some water into my hands, I glanced at my tired reflection as it danced in the ripples of the water. As the water settled, I noticed I wasn't alone. Behind my reflection stood a mutant….frog?

END! And here it begins…Napoleon Dynamite…ergh Frog! :D Can't wait for this episode to come out in a few weeks. Please read and review.


End file.
